


О воле Создателя

by badgertail, fandom Dark Games 2020 (Dark_Games)



Series: Тот, кто всегда сбегает [2]
Category: Dragon Age (Video Games), Dragon Age Awakening
Genre: F/M, Fluff, Oral Sex, PWP
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-25
Updated: 2020-08-25
Packaged: 2021-03-06 19:22:39
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 968
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26104129
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/badgertail/pseuds/badgertail, https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dark_Games/pseuds/fandom%20Dark%20Games%202020
Summary: Андерс может позволить себе оставаться счастливым и беспечным.
Relationships: Anders/Female Amell
Series: Тот, кто всегда сбегает [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1836784
Comments: 6
Kudos: 4
Collections: Level 5 Quest 1: Драбблы/Мини от M до E 2020





	О воле Создателя

От всей своей страдающей души Андерс надеялся, что если вдруг кому-то и взбредёт в голову их поискать, то это будет Натаниэль, а не Огрен – первый как всегда что-то пробурчит и свалит по-тихому, но вот второй… 

Громкий позорный вскрик вырвался из его рта, и тут же, крепко зажмурившись, Андерс прикусил губу, стараясь не шуметь. Он прижался вспотевшим виском к жесткой коре дерева и крепко обнял его одной рукой, чтобы было легче удержаться на ногах. Вторая рука вплелась в мягкие светлые волосы так туго, что их хозяйке наверняка стало больно, хотя она и не подала виду. Андерс поспешно расслабил хватку и заботливо помассировал её затылок, чтобы загладить вину, но в следующий миг уже беспомощно хватал ртом воздух, так как в ответ на его ласку Солона вдруг сильнее насадилась на него губами и благодарно заурчала, и Андерс мог поклясться, что ощутил каждую потрясающую вибрирующую нотку физически.

Голоса товарищей доносились из лагеря, и Андерс искренне пожалел, что ему с Солоной не хватило терпения отойти подальше, чтобы можно было не сдерживаться, не ловить на себе после всезнающие взгляды и не слушать похабные шутки.

Это наверняка была какая-то энтропическая магия, потому что слабость в коленях стала почти невыносимой, и Андерс взвалил весь свой вес, какой только мог, на ни в чём не повинное дерево, изо всех сил хватался за него рукой и отчаянно давил рвавшиеся из горла крики, зажимая зубами нижнюю губу. В темноте он слабо видел светлую макушку возле своего пояса, но до безумия хорошо различал скользящие движения чувственных губ и дразнящие росчерки ловкого языка.

Андерс тихонько заскулил от того, как по-особенному приятно сомкнулось вокруг него горло, запрокинул голову и попытался отвлечь себя какими угодно мыслями, лишь бы эта пытка не кончилась слишком рано. “И Церковь всерьёз считает, что маги не имеют права на... вот такое?” – в тот же миг Солона вдруг в очередной раз восхитительно расширила его понятие о “вот таком”, заставив охнуть, изогнуть брови и прикусить губу больнее. Воля Создателя действительно гласила, что он, Андерс, недостоин получать удовольствие, по-тихому скрывшись от друзей с красивой девчонкой, потому что он… что? Умел творить чудеса, исцелять и спасать жизни?

Андерс выпутал пальцы из волос Солоны, нежно провёл ладонью по её макушке, бережно сдвинул упавшие ей на лицо пряди, заправив за уши, и застонал почти в голос, когда она вибрирующе промурлыкала в ответ на его ласку и ускорила темп.

Он дрожал всем телом – от пылающих ушей до кончиков поджатых на ступнях пальцев, – сдавливал рвущийся голос, силился удержаться на ослабевших ногах, не расшуметься на весь лес и не начать бессовестно вколачиваться в её рот, грубо сгребая волосы на затылке и доставляя дискомфорт своим удовольствием, хотя и знал наверняка, что Солона не будет против. 

– Ох, Создатель, пожалуйста… – жалобно скулил Андерс, вжимаясь щекой и носом в кору дерева, когда тягучее и до безумия приятное ожидание разрядки стало невыносимым до невозможности.

Солона хитро прищурилась, глянула на него снизу вверх, самым подлым образом остановилась и почти отстранилась, несмотря на его лёгкие подталкивания к действию, и лишь поддразнивала кончиком языка так, что Андерс не сдержал очередного жалобного всхлипа. Как она поучала его на днях? “Старый хрен не снизойдёт, чтобы тебе отсосать”. Впрочем, Андерс уже не был так уверен в необходимости присутствия Создателя конкретно здесь и сейчас, потому что Героиня Ферелдена, эрлесса Амарантайна и его Страж-командор в одном лице, спустившаяся на коленки для него – скромного и обаятельного целителя, – уже достаточно божественно… невероятно… потрясающе.

– Пожалуйста, Амелл… – выдохнул он, осознав свою ошибку, – Командор... Солона… – запрокинув голову, Андерс уже готов был звать её как угодно, и лепетал ещё какую-то чепуху, уже не в силах собирать мысли в осмысленную кучу, пока Амелл удовлетворённым урчанием сопровождала каждое его неразборчивое слово, насаживалась до основания, сжимала его губами и горлом, гладила и ласкала языком и до боли сминала пальцами его бедро, придерживая задранную мантию другой рукой, изрезанной белыми и розовыми рубцами. Скажи кто раньше, что Андерс будет в изнеможении выть в голос под пытками злостного малефикара, умоляя облегчить его мучения, саданул бы шутника молнией.

Мир пошатнулся, когда Андерс согнулся от острого нахлынувшего удовольствия; задыхаясь, он стонал что-то и совсем перестал беспокоиться о громкости своего голоса и о чём-либо ещё – товарищи наверняка услышали, но теперь весь широкий круг его интересов и тревог сузился к одной единственной точке, где Солона Амелл, ведомая его рукой и сбивчивыми толчками бёдер, старательно выжимала из него остатки наслаждения и, казалось, даже победа над Архидемоном не могла заставить её выглядеть более самодовольной.

Андерс без сил сполз по дереву, окинув пространство затуманенным взглядом и едва не забыв подтянуть штаны под мантией, а его мучительница довольно плюхнулась рядом. Он лениво притянул её к себе и благодарно зарылся носом в светлую макушку. Солона обняла его за плечи и тут же взялась бессовестно терзать губами его шею и седлать ослабевшие коленки, вынуждая выпрямить ноги, поэтому Андерс изнурённо промурлыкал в её волосы над ухом, растягивая уголки рта:

– Сегодня ведь моя очередь лениться, ты знаешь? – та только настойчивей прижалась к нему и заворчала, прикусив его шею так, что Андерс ойкнул. – Ох… ты как Ланселап… подожди хоть немного… – Солона терпеливо затихла, согревая горячим дыханием и без того горячую шею и хищно выжидая, пока он переведёт дух и сможет хотя бы пошевелиться. 

Андерс тяжело дышал, прижимал к груди лучшего Стража-командора на всём свете и чувствовал себя самым счастливым магом в Тедасе. Это невероятно, несправедливо, нечестно и обидно, что другие – такие, как он – должны прятать своё удовольствие от храмовников по тёмным уголкам и получать тайные знания и навыки лишь от таких же неопытных магов, выросших в изоляции и ничего не сведущих в реальном устройстве мира. Возможно, дух Справедливости прав, и это действительно слишком эгоистично со стороны Андерса – оставаться счастливым и беспечным, пока его собратья томились в заточении и навеки разлучались со своими семьями.

Все мысли вдруг померкли по своей значимости, когда Солона внезапно вынырнула из-под его подбородка, потёрлась о его нос кончиком своего и прижалась лбом; и утягивая её в продолжительный поцелуй, Андерс подумал, что нет ничего плохого в том, чтобы побыть счастливым ещё немного.


End file.
